The present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows. More specifically the present subject matter is directed to apparatuses and methods for cocking a crossbow.
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. Crossbows typically comprise a bowstring movable between a cocked and uncocked position. The operation of moving the bowstring to the cocked position is a cocking operation.
Cocking operations are sometime assisted using a cocking device. Abortive or failed cocking operations can result in the undesirable release of energy stored in a partially cocked crossbow. It remains desirable to produce a cocking device which can help prevent undesirable release of energy stored in partially cocked crossbow.